The present disclosure relates to high efficiency gasification system to support petrochemical and electrical power generation industries and more particularly to a pulverization mill therefor.
A pulverization mill is commonly utilized to dry and grind fibrous materials such as biomass and municipal solid wastes such as switch grass, corn stovers, and waste wood chips. Although the mill can size reduce fibrous feedstocks, the mill may be unable to upgrade the specific energy content of the predominantly cellulosic material to values above 8,000 Btu/lbm.